Baby it's could outside
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Una navidad en Minnesota... Katie y Jennifer han salido de la casa. Carlos y James se disponen a ir a la vieja casa de Carlitos. Mientras que Logan y Kendall tendran que hablar de un tema muy importante, que ocurrio cuando cuando estaban en el avión. ¿Que pasara?


Hola a todos.

Vengo el día de hoy con mi último especial navideño. El Kogan y el Jarlos.

Este está dedicado para mis tres amores de Fanfiction…

Mi futura esposa Dani'Blableblibloblu.

Para mi futura amante y mi mejor amiga Just Kogan

Y para mi futura amiga con derechos y amiga pervertida LittleGrayPony

Jajaja ya enserio, si es para ustedes chicas, son geniales, esto es para ustedes, las adoro.

Sin más que decirles les dejo este especial navideño llamado…

* * *

_**Baby it's could outside**_

Era el día de navidad en Minnesota. Los chicos de Big Time Rush, Katie y la señora Knight habían decidido viajar esta navidad a su ciudad natal, para estar con sus viejos amigos y familia.

Todos se encontraban en la casa de los Knight, sentados en la sala de estar, con la televisión encendida en uno de esos programas especiales navideños, que pasan cada año. Eran las cinco de la tarde y reinaba la paz, nadie le ponía atención a la televisión ya que estaban muy ocupados charlando acerca de la emoción que sentían en esos momentos.

-¿Chicos que harán ahora que estamos en casa de nuevo?- dijo Jennifer a los chicos y a Katie, con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que yo visitare a mis viejos amigos, tal vez vaya con la abuela.- dijo Katie sonriente, al igual que su madre.

-Pero ten cuidad cariño, la nieve es resbalosa.- dijo la señora Knight

-Mamá, viví aquí toda mi vida ¿Crees que olvidaría como se camina sobre la nieve?- dijo Katie algo ofendida.

-Tienes razón.- contesto Jennifer.- Pero ten cuidado.- repuso.

-Claro mamá.- dijo Katie poniéndose de pie y caminando para la salida. La chica llevaba un pantalón de color azul, estaba algo deslavado. Llevaba una blusa de color morado, pero no se dejaba ver ya que traía un suéter de color verde.

-Regreso en un rato.- dijo finalmente Katie saliendo de la casa.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?- pregunto nuevamente Jennifer.

-Creo que Carlos y yo visitaremos la ciudad, hace tiempo que no estamos solos.- dijo James.

Carlos se sonrojo un poco, abrió la oca porque comenzaría a hablar, pero fue enmudecido por un ruido potente y un grito moderado de Katie.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la entrada al igual que la señora Knight, abrieron la puerta rápidamente y buscaron a Katie o alguna señal de ella

-Estoy aquí.- dijo Katie desde el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kendall saliendo rápidamente de la casa y dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Me caí.- lloriqueo un poco Katie, mientras tanto Kendall y los chicos estaban que se morían de la risa.

-Te lo advertí.- dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa. Ocasionando que los chicos rieran un poco más fuerte.

-Eres una gran mamá por ayudarme.- Katie estaba algo enojada. Kendall extendió su brazo para ayudar a su pequeña hermana.

-Gracias, tu si eres familia.- dijo la pequeña mirando a su madre enojada.

-¡Oh vamos cariño! Si quieres para que no te vuelva a pasar te acompaño.- ofreció Jennifer.

-De acuerdo, pero no me avergüences.- acepto Katie con una sonrisa.

-¿Avergonzarte yo?- empezó Jennifer con una leve mueca y saliendo con su hija.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo Katie.

-Tenemos que estar aquí antes de las ocho, recuerden que esa es la hora de la cena.- Advirtió Jennifer mientras caminaba con su hija y se perdían entre la nieve blanca, los coches, las casas y las demás personas.

-¿Entonces qué harán?- pregunto Logan, después de un rato.

-James y yo queremos pasar un momento… a solas.- dijo Carlos con vergüenza.

-Es un tiempo a solas o… "Un tiempo a solas"- pregunto Kendall haciendo énfasis en el último tiempo a solas, usando el tono de perversión.

-No seas bobo, queremos pasarla como amigos.- dijo James, guiñándole un ojo a Carlos sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Carlos.

-Tengo que hablar con Logan de algo que nos pasó cuando viajábamos en el avión.- dijo Kendall, Logan solamente se sonrojo.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunto James preocupado.

-No.- dijo secamente Logan que seguía sonrojado o tenia frio.

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Kendall.

-A la casa de Carlitos. Quiere que le ayude a recoger algunas cosas de su habitación.- contesto James.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Carlos.

-Aun no lo sabemos.- respondió Kendall.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo James.- Nos vemos aquí en menos de tres horas.- dijo el moreno alto. Carlos y James comenzaron a caminar para la casa del pequeño Carlitos.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Logan, en realidad no sabía a donde lo llevaría.

-Sera una sorpresa, necesito que aclaremos bien lo que paso.- dijo Kendall, entrando a la casa. Logan lo siguió.

-¿No puede ser aquí, sin más rodeos?- cuestiono el pálido.

-Quiero un lugar mejor.- dijo Kendall apagando la televisión. Ambos chicos tomaron sus abrigos, se los pusieron y salieron de la casa.

Kendall cerró la puerta y luego le paso la llave a la cerradura.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Kendall.

-De acuerdo… ¿Para donde caminamos?- dijo Logan mirando la calle.

-¿Caminar?- dijo Kendall algo divertido.- Tenemos que viajar en auto para llegar a donde te quiero llevar.- dijo Kendall caminando hasta un auto que habían rentado para su estadía en Minnesota.

-Está bien.- contesto finalmente Logan. Subió al auto en el lado del copiloto y Kendall en el del piloto.

-Espero que regresemos a la hora que es.- dijo finalmente Kendall arrancando el auto y saliendo a toda velocidad para aquel lugar que le había prometido a Logan para hablar.

* * *

_**Cerca de la casa de Carlos.**_

-¿No tienes frio?- pregunto James mientras llevaban el camino acostumbrado para la casa del chico bajito.

-N-n-no-o.- dijo Carlos temblando.

-Ven aquí.- dijo James abrazando al chico que se sonrojo.

-Gracias Jamie.- Contesto Carlitos con una sonrisa.- Pero ya estamos en casa.- El bajito se quería soltar, pero el alto no se lo permitió.

-¿Quién dice que te tengo que dejar de abrazar?- pregunto James.

-Tal vez mis padres.- contesto Carlos con una sonrisa y James enseguida se soltó del moreno bajito.

-Así está mejor.- bromeo un poco Carlos.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su casa con su llave. Ambos entraron lentamente y descubrieron que la casa estaba muy oscura. Cerraron la puerta y se quitaron el abrigo ya que la casa era cálida por dentro.

-¿No están tus padres?- Pregunto James fingiendo decepción en su boca, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-No lo sé.- dijo Carlos buscando alguna señal de vida.

-Al parecer no.- dijo James.-Mira esto.- dijo James mostrándole un papel que estaba en la mesita de centro que tenían los padres de Carlos.

"Hijo, si vienes a casa tuvimos que salir. Tu abuela nos pidió ayuda. No es nada malo, solamente quiere que tu padre mueva los muebles porque no le gusto como quedaron hace un mes. Nos veremos en la cena con los Knight. Te quiero."

-Típico de la abuela.- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-¿Son seguidas sus llamadas?- pregunto James algo sorprendido.

-Claro, casi cada mes.- contesto Carlos con algo de monotonía.

-¿A que querías venir a tu casa?-pregunto de pronto James.

-La verdad quería entrar de nuevo a mi cuarto.- admito el moreno bajito.

-Pues subamos a tu cuarto.- dijo James.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras, James y Carlos sentían una sensación extraña. Era algo raro que estuvieran fuera de Minnesota por tanto tiempo. Era raro que después de ese largo periodo, regresaran a sus hogares, con sus familiares y viejos amigos y pareciera que nada había cambiado.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la antigua habitación del moreno bajito y entraron. Era una habitación algo grande. Tenía una gran ventana justo enfrente de los chicos, ya que daba para la calle. Del lado de esa ventana estaba una cama. Del otro extremo estaba un ropero. Cerca de la entrada estaba un pequeño "estudio" donde se encontraban la computadora del moreno, sus viejos libros, libretas y una olvidada mochila.

-¿Aun guardas todo esto?- pregunto James sorprendido, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Me gusta recordar.- contesto con una sonrisa Carlos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- James estaba algo ansioso.

-¿Qué tal si nos recostamos en la cama?- dijo Carlos tomando a James de la cintura y depositando un ligero beso en los labios del moreno alto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto James, no estaba enojado, pero a Carlos parecía que se le había escapado la inocencia.

-Solamente te deseo Jamie… quiero que hagamos el amor.- dijo Carlos con un tono de inocencia, pero con un toque de picardía.

-¿Aquí?- dijo James mientras ambos caminaban a la cama. James cargo al pequeño de Carlitos y lo deposito en la cama y ambos se comenzaron a desvestir.

-No creo que mis padres regresen en un buen rato ¿Qué podemos perder?- contesto Carlos mientras le quitaba la camisa a James.

James fue más rápido que Carlos. Carlos pronto estaba desnudo mientras que James tenía puesto aun los pantalones.

-¡Tú también desnúdate!- dijo Carlos como en un berrinche, James se preguntaba si el moreno tendría problemas de personalidades múltiples.

-En un rato más Carlitos, pero por ahora.- dijo James.

Carlos tenía una gran erección y James no quería desaprovecharla así es que dirigió su boca contra el miembro de su ¿Novio?

Comenzó a succionar lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Carlitos.

-J-J-Jamie.- tartamudeaba Carlos entre gemidos.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto James, separándose del miembro para hablar y luego regresando a su trabajo, pero bombeando más rápidamente.

-Por supuesto… Jamie… Lo haces muy bien.- decía Carlos sin contener sus fuertes gemidos.

James se alejó del miembro de Carlos y subió hasta los labios del moreno bajito. Lo comenzó a besar.

-James ¿Por qué sigues vestido?- regaño Carlos con algo de enojo y con una fuerza que el moreno alto no conocía, el chico bajito lo recostó en la cama y le quito las últimas prendas que le quedaban.

-¿Ahora me lo harás a mí?- pregunto James.

-Te daré algo mejor.- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. James estaba algo nervioso, pero sobretodo con miedo.

Carlos acomodo a James para que estuvieran comidos ambos. Puso los pies de James en sus hombros y su miembro en la punta de la entrada.

-Ve con cuida… AH.- empezó James, pero el moreno ya había metido su miembro de golpe.

-¿Te lastime?- pregunto Carlos que ya había empezado con su trabajo,

-Un poco, eres un idiota.- dijo James algo enojado, pero comenzó a sentir placer y a gemir.

-Pero este idiota te hace gemir de placer ¿No te vasta?- pregunto Carlos con una sonrisa comenzando a ir más rápido.

Los cuerpos de los chicos se golpeaban a veces rápidamente, a veces lento conforme Carlos daba las estocadas a James.

Ambos gemían de placer al sentir que estaban haciendo algo que solamente se entregarían a ellos, algo que solamente podía existir entre una pareja de verdad.

-Jamie, creo que terminare.- dijo Carlos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, pero sigues siendo un idiot… Ah.- dijo James cuando sintió que Carlitos terminaba dentro de él.

Carlos salió lentamente y se dejó caer en el cuerpo de James, que era más grande que el del moreno bajito.

-¿Te gusto? Aunque sea un idiota ¿Te gusto?- dijo Carlos inseguro.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres el idiota que lo hace mejor en todo el mundo… bueno eres el idiota al que le di mi primera vez.- dijo James con una sonrisa.- Y creo que no me arrepiento y no me arrepentiré.- finalizo el moreno alto, haciendo que el moreno bajito se sonrojara.

-Jamie ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?- pregunto Carlitos.

-Carlitos ¡Voy a cojear!- dijo James.

-¿Porque?- preguntaba Carlos sin entender.

-Porque cuando me lo hiciste, lo hiciste con mucha fuerza. Era mi primera vez y necesito acostumbrarme a que lo hagamos.- dijo James.

-¿Lo haremos seguido?- pregunto Carlos con voz picara besando el cuello de James.

-Eres un pervertido ¿Dónde está el inocente Carlitos?- pregunto el moreno alto.

-Guardado para cuando lo necesites enserio. Ahora no te serviría de mucho.- dijo Carlos.

-Aunque tengas que coger… digo cojear, tenemos que vestirnos porque si no llegaremos tarde a la casa de los Knight y no queremos dejar plantados a nuestras familias y amigos.- dijo Carlos comenzándose a vestir.

-Pero me duele.- se quejó James. En realidad no le dolía mucho, pero quería ver cuál era la reacción de Carlitos.

-Veré si esto ayuda un poco.- dijo Carlos. El moreno alto seguía desnudo, mientras que el moreno bajito ya estaba completamente vestido. James estaba sentado en la cama. Carlitos se arrodillo y se puso enfrente del miembro de Jamie, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, lo metió en su boca.

Lo hacía de una forma lenta, haciendo que el placer de James, al sentir los labios de Carlitos en su miembro, se encendieran mil veces más.

-Carlitos… ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntaba James. El moreno bajito no respondía, ya que seguía con su tarea actual, darle placer a su ¿Novio?

James termino en la boca de Carlitos.

-¿Ya no te duele?- pregunto Carlos, con su tono infantil.

-Ya no me duele Carlitos y gracias.- dijo James algo sonrojado.

-Ahora vístete, aunque te ves muy apetecible así… pero si no te tendré que hacer el amor de nuevo y llegaremos tarde.- dijo Carlos cerrando los ojos para alejarse de la tentación.

-De acuerdo.- contesto James con una sonrisa al ver las acciones de su ¿Novio?

-Por cierto ¿Somos novios?- pregunto Carlos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto James.

-Porque en todo lo que va del fic, la palabra "novio" esta entre signos de interrogación.- dijo Carlos.

-No lo sé, debe de ser para torturar a los lectores, mientras sepamos que tú y yo nos amamos, no importa lo demás.- dijo James que se acababa de terminar de vestir.

-Te amo.- dijo Carlos dándole un beso a su ¿Novio?

-Ves Jamie, Ahí está de nuevo.- dijo Carlos algo enojado.

-No le hagas caso.- finalizo James para luego salir de la habitación con su ¿Novio?

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Carlos enojado. "De acuerdo"

Ambos chicos salieron de la mano caminando para la casa de los Knight ahora sabiendo que eran novios.

-Así está mejor y cuidadito con esos signos de interrogación.- Amenazo Carlos.

-Te amo Carlitos.- dijo James dándole un beso al moreno bajito.

-Yo igual aunque seamos ¿novios?-bromeo.

-Eres inexplicable, pero por eso te amo.- dijo James.

Ninguno dijo nada y caminaron de regreso a la casa de los Knight donde seguramente ya los estaban esperando con la cena.

* * *

_**En la carretera, dos horas antes.**_

-Kendall, ya llevamos cerca de dos horas viajando ¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Logan algo impaciente.

-Ya llegamos.- contesto Kendall mientras detenía el auto en una cabaña que estaba rodeada de nieve, por los lados y por encima.

-Pero recuerda que tenemos que llegar a la cena temprano, aunque creo que por el viaje no lo haremos.- dijo Logan con pesimismo.

-No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de los enojos y regaños.- dijo el rubio haciendo que el pálido se sonrojara y le contestara con una sonrisa.

-¿A que venimos aquí?- pregunto Logan bajando del auto al igual que el rubio.

-A hablar.- dijo Kendall abriendo la puerta de la cabaña e indicándole a Logan que pasara para que luego el rubio entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso. La cabaña era totalmente de madera. Se veía que en retrospectiva era algo pequeña. Tenía una sala de estar algo extraña. Solamente tenía un sillón que estaba frente a una chimenea que estaba encendida. Justo en medio de la chimenea y del sofá estaba una mesita de centro.

Al fondo de la cabaña, con la puerta abierta se encontraba el baño. Del otro extremo estaba una acogedora cocina. Y del lado derecho del lugar, se encontraba una puerta que se encontraba cerrada. La cabaña tenía unas ventanitas pequeñas en cada extremo.

-¿Quieres tomar haciendo?- dijo el rubio pasando para la cocina. El pálido solamente obedeció.

-¿Quieres un café o un chocolate?- pregunto Kendall.

-Prefiero el chocolate.- dijo Logan.

-Yo igual.- dijo Kendall un poco más para sí mismo que para el pálido.

El rubio, preparo los chocolates lo más rápido posible para poder estar con Logan y poder hablar de que lo que había pasado en el avión.

Los sirvió en un par de tazas y se dispuso a regresar con Logie.

El pálido estaba sentado un extremo del sofá, en el que estaba al lado de la puerta. Su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea y no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había sentado a su lado y le ofrecía.

-Logie.- llamó Kendall al pequeño que salió de su trance. El rubio le tendió la taza de chocolate y Logan la tomo sin prestar atención, para luego darle un sorbo y perderse de nuevo en la chimenea.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio incómodo. Kendall quería hablar de todo, pero al parecer Logan estaba muy privado dentro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a hablar?- pregunto Logan mirando directamente a Kendall con los ojos un poco vidriosos y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas porque llegamos a este grado?- pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto, creo que jamás lo olvidare.- confesó Logan.

* * *

_**Flash Back: En el avión.**_

Los chicos de Big Time Rush, Logan, Kendall, Carlos y James, junto con la señora Knight y Katie estaban en un avión que los llevaría de nuevo a su ciudad natal, para pasar las festividades como debe de ser.

James, Carlos, Katie y Jennifer estaba sentados en los asientos del frente del lado derecho, mientras que inexplicablemente Logan y Kendall estaban sentados hasta el final de los asientos y del lado izquierdo.

Todos estaban en primera clase, por lo que iban demasiado cómodos.

-¿Por qué Gustavo habrá dejado esos dos asientos solos?- pregunto Carlos.

-Tal vez era para que Katie y yo nos sentáramos alejadas de ustedes.- dio la opción Jennifer.

-Puede ser, pero al menos debemos de estar agradecidos porque nos consiguió un vuelo de último momento y en primera clase.- dijo James con una sonrisa mientras se veía en su espejo.

-Tienes razón, además ellos decidieron sentarse juntos.- dijo Katie.

-Mejor dicho, Kendall estuvo haciendo lo posible para sentarse con Logan, casi me mata cuando le dije a Logie que si nos sentábamos juntos.- dijo Carlos haciendo reír a todos, sabiendo que era la verdad.

* * *

-¿de que estarán hablando?- Pregunto Kendall a su amigo pálido.

-Tal vez se están burlando de que casi matas a Carlitos porque se quería sentar conmigo.- dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo mataría! Tal vez le haría fuertes daños, pero nada más.- bromeo el rubio ocasionando que Logan se riera con más ganas.

De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron directamente a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos, hasta que una voz los saco de su trance.

"_Queridos pasajeros, les habla su piloto_

_Por favor, quédense en su asiento y usen el cinturón de seguridad, presentaremos unas pequeñas turbulencias."_

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-¿Sabes algo? Si las turbulencias empeoran podemos morir.- dijo Logan como dato curioso que Kendall dramatizo.

"¿Podemos morir? Entonces se lo tengo que decir de una buena vez" pensó Kendall.

-Logie, como podemos morir te lo diré sin más.- Empezó Kendall ocasionando que Logan se desconcertara un poco por el hecho de "podemos morir"- Te amo Logie, he estado enamorado de ti desde que comenzamos con la pubertad, desde que teníamos 12 años he sentido algo más que amistad por ti. Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero por lo visto es el más apropiado. Lamento si tardamos un poco y si morimos, moriré con la satisfacción de que al menos te dije… Te amo.- termino Kendall mientras que Logan estaba sonrojado y con la boca abierta, sin dejar de ver al rubio.

"_Queridos pasajeros, soy de nuevo yo, su piloto_

_Hemos pasado las pequeñas turbulencias, no era nada para preocuparse dentro de veinte minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino"_

Finalizo el piloto haciendo que Kendall se sintiera bien por confesar sus sentimientos, pero demasiado estúpido porque había exagerado las cosas.

-Podíamos morir solamente si las cosas empeoraban.- dijo Logan con sonrojo.

-Ah.- dijo Kendall con la cara más roja que un tomate, en el resto del vuelo ninguno dijo nada.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Tú que sientes por mí?- pregunto Kendall con temor.

-La verdad… yo también te amo Kenny.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa grande.

-Eso es tan bueno… me haces ser el chico rubio de ojos verdes más feliz del mundo.- bromeo un poco Kendall.

Kendall tomo ambas tazas que ya no tenían chocolate y las puso en el lavaplatos parea regresar rápidamente con Logie.

Pudo ver que Logan estaba nervioso, ya que estaba temblando un poco y dentro de la casa no hacia frio en absoluto, el rubio se acercó de nuevo al pálido y lo aprisiono sentándose en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- pregunto Kendall, dándole un beso a Logan en los labios y luego bajando al cuello.

-Kenny… si quiero. Pero es demasiado tarde, tenemos que llegar a la cena.- dijo Logan con algo de pesadez, pero empezando a acariciar la espalda del rubio.

-Pero podemos mentir.- dijo Kendall comenzando a quitarle el abrigo y la camisa a Logan.

-Pero todos los que estén en tu casa pueden sospechar algo.- dijo Logan mientras desvestía a Kendall, quitándole el abrigo y la camisa, como el rubio había hecho con él.

-No creo que sospechen nada.- afirmo Kendall mientras levantaba a Logan del sofá y lo llevaba a la pequeña habitación y lo recostaba en la cama.

-Pero James tiene una mente perversa, seguramente desconfiara de nosotros.- dijo Logan mientras sentía que Kendall le quitaba el pantalón y lo dejaba solamente en ropa interior.

-Nosotros podemos fingir que no pasa nada.- respondió Kendall mientras Logan le quitaba el pantalón y lo dejaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Kenny nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Logan cuando Kendall le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba.

-Logie… hace frio afuera.- dijo Kendall mientras Logan le quitaba la última prenda.

El rubio sin previo aviso, comenzó a besar a Logan en los labios y el pálido correspondía con gusto.

Poco a poco Kendall fue bajando, primero beso el cuello y luego llego a él abdomen, Logan solamente se dejaba llevar.

Kendall llego al miembro de Logan y lo comenzó a bombear con su mano.

-Kendall… Nos tenemos que ir.- decía nuevamente Logan, era increíble que su cuerpo dijera una cosa y su mente otra.

-No te querrás ir después de esto.- dijo Kendall metiendo el miembro de Logan en su boca y comenzando a subir lentamente, ocasionando múltiples gemidos de Logan.

Kendall seguía subiendo y bajando, mirando de reojo como Logan se retorcía de placer y escuchando sus sonoros gemidos, eso lo alentaba a que lo hiciera más rápido, y así lo hizo.

-Kenny… detente.- dijo Logan con voz entrecortada.

-¿Porque?- dijo Kendall, deteniéndose y subiendo al rostro de Logan.

-Porque no quiero terminar ya.- dijo Logan ahora sin ganas de irse.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- dijo Logan tomando a Kendall por los hombros y dándole la vuelta, quedando en papeles contrarios.

-Pero…- dijo Kendall algo asustado, él quería hacerle el amor a Logan.

-Pero nada.- dijo Logan acomodándose para poder hacerle el amor a Kendall.

-Nos tenemos que ir o sospecharan de nosotros.- intento el rubio.

-Después de que te haga esto no te querrás ir.- dijo el pálido cuando las piernas de Kendall estaban en sus hombros y su miembro en la entrada del rubio.

-Eres listo… ten cuidado.- dijo Kendall finalmente aceptando su derrota y esperando que en realidad no deseara irse después de eso.

Logan solamente le sonrió y comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Kendall. Cuando estuvo dentro, espero que Kendall se acostumbrara.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Logan.

-A veces, normalmente no soy el mejor de la clase.- era increíble que Kendall bromeara en esos momentos.

Logan le sonrió de nuevo a su novio, pero comenzó a su trabajo, a meter y sacar primero lentamente su miembro del cuerpo de Kendall.

-Logie… se siente tan bien…- dijo Kendall de repente comenzando a dejar salir múltiples gemidos de placer.

-Lo se… jamás había amado tanto las turbulencias de un avión.- dijo Logan haciendo reír a Kendall.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente se dejaron llevar ahora por la pasión y el deseo que se tenían, hasta que el final se hizo presente.

-Te amo Kenny.- dijo Logan terminando dentro de Kendall.

-Yo te amo más.- dijo Kendall mientras Logan salía de Kendall y se dejaba caer sobre Kendall y le depositaba nuevos besos en los labios.

-¿sabes algo?- pregunto Kendall.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te lastime?- pregunto Logan rápidamente preocupado.

-Nada de eso, solamente me siento extraño.- dijo Kendall.

-¿Por?- dijo Logan desconcertado.

-Pensé que sería yo quien te haría el amor… esto que me acabas de hacer me lleno de confusión.- admitió Kendall.

-Kenny.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.- Eso se puede arreglar.- dijo Logan dejándose caer en la cama y subiendo a Kendall en su cuerpo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Kendall mientras acomodaba a Logan, como lo había hecho el pequeño hacia unos momentos.

-Por supuesto ¿No es lo que querías? Tómalo como tu regalo de navidad…. Pero yo quiero ser el dominante la mayoría de las veces.- sentencio Logan.

-De acuerdo… eso lo veremos.- dijo Kendall comenzando con la penetración, lentamente como había hecho Logan.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Kendall con temor.

-El mejor de la clase.- contesto Logan, ambos rieron por lo parecido de la situación.

Ni Kendall ni Logan dijeron nada, solamente el rubio comenzó con su nuevo trabajo.

Salía y entraba lentamente, pero por alguna razón, comenzó a ir más rápido y con la velocidad aumentaron y se hicieron audibles los gemidos de los dos.

-Logie... se siente tan bien.- dijo Kendall.

-Es que soy irresistible de cualquier manera.- dijo Logan al recordar lo que le había dicho el rubio cuando estaban en papeles contrarios.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Kendall yendo esta vez lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. Sus pieles golpeaban, sentían el placer de estar juntos al fin… sentían que todo su mundo se basaba en ellos dos.

Kendall termino dentro de Logan.

-¿Quién será el dominante?- dijo Logan de repente mientras Kendall se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, ambos estaban muertos de cansancio.

-¿Un día y un día?- ofreció Kendall.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos como hoy? Primero yo, luego tu…- dijo Logan ahora sonrojado.

-Ya veremos Logie, ahora solamente quiero dormir.- admitió Kendall abrazándose al cuerpo de Logan, bajando a la cama y recostándose en su pecho.

-Esto es parte de ser dominante.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Y te amo, mi hombre dominante.- dijo Kendall con una gran risa al igual que Logan

-Te amo.- dijo nuevamente Logan, no se cansaba de esa frase y le dio un beso en los labios a Kendall.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kendall recostándose de nuevo en el torso de Logan.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Knight.**_

-¿Aun no llegan Kendall y Logan?- pregunto Carlos mientras veía como James regresaba de la puerta.

-No, me tienen preocupado. Ya les llame a ambos y ninguno me contesta.- dijo el moreno alto que tenía cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes cariño, seguramente ellos están bien.- dijo Jennifer mientras hablaba desde el comedor.

Carlos y James caminaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, ahí ya estaban los Knight, los García, los Mitchell y los Diamond.

-¿Aun no llegan?- pregunto Brooke a su hijo.

-No mamá. Creo que lo mejor será cenar, son más de las once de la noche y muero de hambre.- finalizo James.

-Creo que tiene razón, seguramente Kendall y Logan están bien.- dijo Jennifer, un poco más para sí y para la señora Mitchell que tenían caras de preocupadas.

-¡A comer!- dijo Carlitos ocasionando que todos se rieran.

Llevaron la cena tranquilamente, esperando que los chicos regresaran.

* * *

_**En la cabaña.**_

-Kenny hemos estado aquí por más de lo que pensábamos, son las once de la noche.- dijo Logan algo preocupado mientras se vestía.

-¡La cena!- dijo sobresaltado y también se comenzó a vestir.

-¿Qué les diremos?- dijo Logan mientras ambos salían rápidamente del lugar y subían al auto.

-¿Qué hicimos el amor como locos?- dijo Kendall mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Sería buena opción si quieres que no nos dejen dormir en la misma habitación de Palm Woods.- recalco Logan, ya iban en la carretera.

-Tienes razón ¿Fuimos a cenar algo los dos solos?- pregunto Kendall.

-¡Teníamos que ir a la cena y llegaremos con hambre!- dijo Logan algo exaltado.

-Es cierto ¿Fuimos a patinar y se nos pasó el tiempo volando?- ofreció Kendall.

-Podría ser… nos pasamos un buen rato patinando, luego nos paseamos por Minnesota recordando los viejos tiempos y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo.- finalizo Logan la mentira.

-Eso suena bien, eres un gran mentiroso.- dijo Kendall.

-Entonces comienza a dudar de mi amor.- se burló Logan al ver la expresión de Kendall.

-Al mirar tus ojos sé que me amas.- dijo Kendall en un tono serio.

Logan solamente le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la casa del rubio.

* * *

_**Dos horas después.**_

-¿Aun no llegan los chicos?- dijo Joanne con preocupación.

-No, ya me tienen preocupada.- contesto Jennifer con el mismo tono de preocupación.

-¿Aún siguen despiertas?- dijo Katie.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestaron las dos al unísono.

-¡Pero todos están dormidos ya! Los García se fueron a su casa, dejando aquí a Carlos. Brooke se fue y dejo a James y ambos están durmiendo. ¿Ustedes porque no se duermen ya?- Dijo Katie algo molesta.

-¡Nos preocupan nuestros hijos!- dijo Joanne.

-Seguramente fueron a tener un romance.- dijo Katie.

-¿Tienen novia?- pregunto Jennifer.

-No.- contesto Katie.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Joanne.

-ya saben… esos chicos se gustan.- dijo Katie, para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

-¿eso será cierto?- se preguntó Jennifer.

-No lo sé… pero si fuera cierto ¿Apoyarías a Kendall?- dijo Joanne algo confusa.

-Por supuesto, seguirá siendo mi hijo pase lo que pase ¿y tú?- Cuestiono Jennifer.

-También, creo que es lo que debe de hacer una madre.- finalizo la charla Joanne, ya que se escuchó el motor de un auto y las puertas de este cerrándose.

-¡Deben de ser ellos!- dijo Jennifer emocionada. Guardaron silencio para verificar que fueran los chicos.

Ambos entraron lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Recuerda, fuimos a patinar y a visitar la ciudad.- dijo Logan.

-¿No es más fácil decirles que fuimos a hacer el amor como locos?- dijo Kendall.

-¡¿QUÉ FUERON HACER QUE?!- dijeron las mujeres al unísono llegando a la puerta donde estaban los chicos.

-Mierda.- dijo Logan.

-Fuimos a hacer el amor mamá.- dijo Kendall con naturalidad.

-¿Son pareja?- pregunto Joanne algo afligida.

-Si, desde el día de hoy.- dijo Logan abrazándose a Kendall.

-¡¿Desde hoy?! ¿Y ya tuvieron relaciones?- dijo Jennifer con preocupación.

-Si, nos conocemos de toda la vida.- dijo Kendall.

-Tienen razón… ¿Tienen hambre?- dijo Joanne intentando olvidarse de la imagen de sus hijos haciendo…

-Yo no ¿Y tú?- pregunto Logan.

-No, creo que solamente quier dormir.- enuncio el rubio.

-Yo igual.- dijo Logan mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormirán juntos?- pregunto Jennifer preocupada.

-Mamá, desde hace mucho tiempo Logan y yo dormimos juntos en Palm Woods ¿A qué viene la desconfianza?- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón, duerman bien.- dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

-Nos vemos luego Logie.- dijo Joanne y salió de la casa.

-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo Jennifer y se fue a su habitación.

Los chicos se miraron y fueron hasta la habitación del rubio.

-En realidad tengo mucho sueño.- dijo Logan tomando su bolsa de dormir, en donde había dormido los últimos días en Minnesota.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Kendall acostándose en su cama y tomando a Logan por una de las manos.

-Me preparo para dormir.- dijo Logan.

-Duerme aquí conmigo.- dijo Kendall halando a Logan, terminando ambos recostados y abrazados.

-Nuestras madres reaccionaron bien.- dijo Logan.

-Tienes razón, todo fue de maravilla.- Dijo Kendall.

-Te amo.- dijo Logan dándole un beso al rubio.

-Yo también te amo, es la mejor navidad que he pasado.- dijo Kendall y ambos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, mientras que afuera nevaba y hacia… frío, pero ellos eran ajenos a él, ya que tenían el calor mutuo y podrían jurar que gracias el amor jamás sentirían frío de nuevo.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo muy mal? ¿Algo pervertido? ¿Muy pervertido? ¿Les gusto el final? Siento que me quedo muy rara esa parte, pero pues ustedes opinen.

Dejen sus reviews, con ello harán que un chico llamado David pase una navidad con alegría XD OK NO pero dejen sus reviews con su opinión.

Feliz Navidad.

Los adoro

Se despide con cariño…

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
